


Alpha Fraternity

by DreamPhonix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Name-Calling, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Derek Hale, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPhonix/pseuds/DreamPhonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everybody is a werewolf and omegas love to have sex as much as they can, Stiles is the omega to a group of alphas. He loves the attention, he loves being in the center of the attention but most of all, he loves the sex. Sweet sex, rough sex, public sex, awesomely hot sex... Basically all the sex you could wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Fraternity

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt:
> 
> can you please write a fic with a a/b/o (meaning no STD because no humans, only werewolfs... yay!) society where omegas actually enjoy having sex with (primarily) alphas and they love to be in the middle of gangbangs etc.? With public sex (because there are no such thing as boundaries in this hypothetical world) and everything.  
> Stiles is a Omega and Derek is an Alpha and they are both in college and Derek is in an Alpha only frat and Stiles is the frat's 'little' omega? They fuck him whenever they can (sometimes more than one at the same time) and he loves every second of it? But most of all he loves having sex with Derek. Lots of dirty talk, size kink, begging, maybe even breeding kink?? pretty please with a cheery on top?

 

“Fuck” came a grunt from behind him. Strong hands were gripping tightly at his hips, pulling him back on the dick currently fucking the living daylight out of him. Stiles dropped from his hands to his elbows, his face pressed into the soft pillows underneath him. Breathy moans escaped his lips and he pushed back as much as he could, trying to take as much of the cock inside is ass as he could.

 

“Ha – harder!” he breathed, arching his back a little and clawing his nails into the bed sheets. Derek behind him complied, angling Stiles' hips up more and snapping his hips at an abnormally fast pace.

 

Stiles clenched his hole around the deliciously thick dick inside him, trying to get as much friction out of it as he could. Derek groaned, sliding his hand from Stiles' hip to his back and pressed down, making it impossible for Stiles to sit back up “Bitch,” breathed the werewolf, his hand sliding from Stiles' back to his neck, squeezing lightly, “You love getting fucked so much it's ridiculous,” Stiles could only nod in agreement. He really did love getting fucked and he was lucky enough to be part of an all alpha frat with him being the only omega in it. “You can't go even one day without a cock in your ass or your mouth, can you? You'd take anything to fill you up, make you feel full and sated, wouldn't you?

 

Instead of an answer Stiles just moaned loudly, not caring if anybody was in the house or the wider vicinity that could hear them. He desperately needed to touch his own dick, needed Derek to touch his dick, needed something anything to relieve some of the pressure put Derek specifically told him not to touch his dick because he wanted Stiles to come from his dick alone. Normally Stiles wouldn't mind because Derek's dick was friggin' fantastic, long and thick and he reached spots inside Stiles' body that none of the dildos in Stiles' unsurprisingly large collection were able to. So he complied, his hands laying in front of him, grabbing the sheets tightly. All of the sudden though, Derek stopped mid trust “I asked you something, pup, didn't I? You can't bear to go a day without something filling your holes, can you?”  
Stiles whimpered lightly, trying to move back onto Derek's cock but the hand on his neck prevented him from moving. “Oh no pup. First you'll answer me and then you can get what you want. Again, can you go a day without taking a cock?”

 

“N-no,” Stiles stuttered, his breath shacking with the need to move again, to feel the slide of Derek's dick in and out of his ass. A low chuckle rumbled through Derek's chest.  
“Good pup, such a good little bitch for me and the other alphas. You're so good for us, dropping to your knees wherever you can, whenever you can and you love it. Presenting you tight little hole for us to fuck.”

  
Another moan escaped Stiles, even louder than the last one and all he could do was to spread his legs wider, inviting Derek in and more specifically, inviting Derek's wonderful, thick cock into his hole.  
“Yes, god yes. You were made for this, such a good little fucktoy,” Derek breathed out, taking his hand from Stiles neck and dropping down on his hands, his chest pressed to Stiles' back and his arms bracketing in Stiles' head. “I'm gonna breed, you know. Fuck you full of my cum until you are leaking with it,” moaned Derek into Stiles ear. With every snap of his hips he pushed Stiles further into the bed, the wooden frame of it banging against the wall. He could here the alpha in the room besides them frantically jerking off to the sounds of their rough fucking. Good, then he knew what he had to endure in to give Stiles exactly what he needed “Then I'm gonna keep all my cum inside with this gorgeous butt plug of yours. Gonna keep you nice and ready for the next round of fucking. How does that sound?” Pulling his lips from Stiles' ear, he sucked at the omega's neck before biting down hard at the soft and delicate skin.

  
“Yeees, Derek, fuck me. I wanna be ready for all of you. Even when I'm sitting in class I wanna make sure that I'm ready when one of you comes by to surprise me. And by 'surprise me', I mean surprising me with your dick.”

  
Stiles felt Derek's chest rumble again, pleased with Stiles' words. “That's our good little boy. Always horny, always ready for us.” Shifting his hips slightly, he was now brushing Stiles' prostate with every trust and Stiles couldn't take it anymore. A stream of “Yes, yes, oh god yes!,” and “right there alpha, right there. HARDER! YES!,” escaped Stiles mouth and with a last, hard push of Derek's hips he came, clenching hard around the dick inside his ass and screaming his pleasure into the mattress.

  
Derek didn't stop when Stiles came. He fucked Stiles through it, praising him and moaning into Stiles' ear before he, too, came and emptied himself into Stiles' hole. The feeling of the alpha coming and filling his hole until he felt like he could burst with all the cum inside him was so beautiful, he barely registered when Derek slipped out of him. His hole clenched around the sudden emptiness, and he groaned in dissatisfaction when he felt Derek pull away entirely and move off the bed.

  
“Shh it's okay, Just stay like that Stiles. I'm back in a sec, just gonna go and fetch the plug for you, okay?” Stiles nodded into the pillow and angled his ass even higher, determined to not let any of Derek's cum slip out. Just a few minutes later he felt the bed dip besides him and a pair of warm hands at his ass. A moment later he felt the slick tip of the plug pressing down against his hole. Apparently Derek had warmed it up a little beforehand because the usually cold plastic was pleasantly warm against his hole.

  
“Shh pup, relax. I can't slip it in if you clench you hole that much. Just let go for a moment.” Stiles groaned and relaxed for a moment, letting Derek slip the toy into his hole and sealing the come inside. Stiles rolled onto his side, letting out a satisfied sight and closing his eyes. “Fuck Stiles, how do we deserve such a perfect omega like you?” asked Derek, his eyes roaming over Stiles' naked form. “How do I deserve a frat full of gorgeous alphas willing to fuck me whenever I want?” Stiles countered and looked over his shoulder to smirk at the alpha. “I guess we all are very lucky, then,” Derek laughed and pressed a finger to the plug inside Stiles' ass, making the young omega keen and push back into the touch. Attached to the bottom of the plug was a long fluffy tail – the alphas had given the toy to Stiles on his last birthday and he'd worn it around the frat house for the entire following week – and after Derek had made himself comfortable behind Stiles on the bed, he stroked his hands over Stiles' naked body down to his butt. He let his fingers slide through the fur of the tail and Stiles just smiled and snuggled closer to Derek on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened. this is by far the kinkiest smut fanfiction I have ever written. Let me hear what you think! Maybe some of you are interested in more?


End file.
